One example of a controlling technique of a plurality of windows is disclosed in the document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 5-204581) laid-open on Aug. 13, 1993. In the window displaying method described in the document 1, a plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner on a screen, and a plurality of icons are displayed on the same screen. Then, the window corresponding to the icon on which a mouse input is performed is displayed on the forefront in an active state.
Furthermore, another example of a controlling technique of a plurality of windows is disclosed in the document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 8-83160) laid-open on Mar. 26, 1996. In the multi-window displaying method described in the document 2, a plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner on a display (first display) out of a plurality of displays. To each of the plurality of displays, a mouse and an operation key (reproduction destination key, moving destination key or copy destination key) are provided. When a second display is designated with an operation key provided on the first display, and a window is selected with a mouse provided thereto, the selected window is displayed on the designated second display through reproducing, moving, or copying.
In the technique described in the document 1, in response to an icon being selected with the mouse, a corresponding window is displayed in an active state, eliminating a need for performing a complicated operation, such as moving the overlapping windows. However, in the technique described in the document 1, a window intended to be rendered an active window out of the plurality of windows overlapping on one screen is merely selected by the icon on the same screen. Furthermore, the selected window is merely displayed at the forefront in the same position on the same screen. In the document 1, the technique of controlling the plurality of windows between the plurality of display areas or between the plurality of display screens is nowhere disclosed.
Furthermore, in the technique described in the document 2, a selected window out of the plurality of windows displayed on one display in an overlapping manner is displayed on another designated display, capable of improving visibility. However, in the technique described in the document 2, for making an input to a screen of each display, each mouse, etc. has to be utilized, causing a bother in operation. That is, one of the plurality of windows displayed on the first display can be displayed on the second display by operating a mouse, etc. provided on the first display, but for inputting to the window displayed on the second display, a mouse, etc. provided on the second display has to be operated. Also, even when the mouse, etc. provided on the second display is operated, it is impossible to display a window displayed on the first display on the second display.
Therefore, it is a feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide a novel information processing apparatus, information processing program, storage medium storing an information processing program, and window controlling method.
Another feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing program, a storage medium storing an information processing program, and a window controlling method which are able to improve operability with respect to a window control among a plurality of display areas.
An information processing apparatus of a first exemplary embodiment comprises a storing means, a display means, a detecting means, and a first display controlling means. The storing means stores data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows. The display means includes a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The detecting means detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. The first display controlling means displays, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window displayed on the first display area or a window displayed on a forefront by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
More specifically, the information processing apparatus (10: reference numeral designating a portion corresponding in the exemplary embodiments) of the first exemplary embodiment includes a storing means (28a, 48), and the storing means stores data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows. In certain exemplary embodiments, window image data, upper screen window tab number data, lower screen window tab number data, tab data, tab position data, etc. are stored. A display means (12, 14) includes a first display area (12) and a second display area (14). The first display area displays a predetermined (forefront in depth, for example) window out of a plurality of windows (110, 114, 118), or displays the plurality of windows in an overlapping manner. The second display area displays a plurality of selection areas (112, 116, 120). A detecting means (42, S5, S7, S131, S133, S135, S137, S143, S145, S161, S163, S189, S211, S213, S227) detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. A first display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, S181, S183, S241, S243) displays, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window displayed on the first display area or a window displayed on a forefront by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area. The predetermined input is an input with a one-click operation, a two-click operation, a downward-sliding operation, or the like in certain exemplary embodiments.
More specifically, for example, the storing means may includes a table storing means (80) for storing table data (tab data) to bring the respective selection areas into the respective windows. The first display controlling means determines a window corresponding to the selection area on which a predetermined input is performed on the basis of the table storing means, and displays the window on the second display area. In addition, the storing means may include the identification information storing means (80) for storing identification information (tab number) to be applied to each of the windows and a second display area identification information storing means (84) for storing identification information of the window to be displayed on the second display area. The first display controlling means, when a predetermined input is performed within a selection area, stores identification information of the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area identification information storing means (S181, S241), and displays the window to which the stored identification information applied on the second display area (S185, S243).
According to the information processing apparatus, the plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows are displayed on the second display area, and therefore, a user performs a first predetermined input to the selection area of the second display area to thereby display a window displayed on the first display area or a window displayed on the forefront (active window) on the second display area. Thus, it becomes possible to perform an operation or input to the window by means of an input means, for example. Therefore, even the window displayed on the first display area can be displayed so as to be set to an inputable state on the second display area through movement or copying by performing a predetermined operation on the selection area of the second display area, capable of improving operability.
In one aspect, an information processing apparatus further comprises a second display controlling means for displaying, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection areas on the first display area or on the forefront on the first display area.
More specifically, the second display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, S185, S187), displays when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area (inactive window) by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the first display area or on the forefront on the first display area. The first predetermined input is an input by the one-click operation in certain exemplary embodiments. In this case, the user temporarily displays the inactive window on the first display area or displays it on the forefront of the first display area by the first predetermined input, and thus he or she can confirm the content of the window by the first display area, for example. Then, after the confirmation, by performing a predetermined input operation as necessary, it is possible to display the window on the second display area. Accordingly, it is possible to improve operability.
In another aspect, an information processing apparatus further comprises a third display controlling means for displaying, when it is determined that a second predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area by said detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
More specifically, the third display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, S241, S243), displays when it is determined that a second predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area (inactive window) by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area. The second predetermined input is an input by a two-click operation or a downward-sliding operation in certain exemplary embodiments. In this case, by the second predetermined input different from the first predetermined input to display an active window on the second display area, an inactive window can be directly displayed on the second display area, capable of directly setting the window to an operational inputable state, and allowing a quick input. For example, it is extremely advantageous in a case that the content of the inactive window needs not to be confirmed. Accordingly, it is possible to improve operability. In addition, the user uses different input operations on the selection area corresponding to the inactive window to thereby differentiate the display control of the inactive window. For example, in a case that the content of an inactive window needs to be confirmed, by performing a first predetermined input, it is possible to temporarily display the inactive window on the forefront on the first display area.
An information processing apparatus of the second exemplary embodiment comprises a storing means, a display means, a detecting means, and a first display controlling means. The storing means stores data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows. The display means includes a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The detecting means detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. The third display controlling means displays, when it is determined that a second predetermined input is performed at a display position of a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on a forefront on the first display area by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
More specifically, the information processing apparatus of the second exemplary embodiment is the same as the above-described information processing apparatus of the first exemplary embodiment except for a difference in operation of the display controlling means, and therefore, a duplicated description will be omitted. Also, a third display controlling means in the second exemplary embodiment is equivalent to the third display controlling means in the first exemplary embodiment, and displays when it is determined that a second predetermined input is performed at a display position of a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area. The second predetermined input may be an input by the one-click operation, a two-click operation, a downward-sliding operation, or the like. According to the information processing apparatus of the second exemplary embodiment, the user performs a second predetermined input on the selection area corresponding to the inactive window to thereby directly display the inactive window on the second display area, and can directly set the window to an operational inputable state, allowing a quick input. For example, it is extremely advantageous in a case that the content of the inactive window needs not to be confirmed. Accordingly, by performing a predetermined operation in the selection area of the second display area, even the inactive window can be displayed on the second display area so as to be set to an inputable state, capable of improving operability.
In one aspect, an information processing apparatus of the second exemplary embodiment further comprises a first display controlling means for displaying, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window displayed on the first display area or the window displayed on the forefront by said detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area. The first display controlling means is equivalent to the first display controlling means in the first exemplary embodiment, and displays, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to the active window of the first display area by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area. The first predetermined input is set so as to be different from the second predetermined input, for example, and in certain exemplary embodiments, the first predetermined input is an input by a one-click operation, and the second predetermined input is an input by a two-click operation, a downward-sliding operation, or the like. In this case, by performing the first predetermined operation different from the second predetermined input within the selection area corresponding to the window displayed on the first display area, it is possible to display the window on the second display area through moving or copying or the like.
Also, in the above-described first and second exemplary embodiment, in one aspect, the detecting means detects an input to an arbitrary position of the second display area. The information processing apparatus further comprises a setting means (42, S181, S183, S241, S243) for setting, when a window is displayed on the second display area by the first display controlling means or the third display controlling means, the window to an inputable state from the detecting means. In certain exemplary embodiments, when a tab number is stored in the lower screen window tab storing area 84, and the window corresponding to the stored tab number is displayed, the window is set to an inputable state. Accordingly, by performing a predetermined input on the selection area, it is possible to perform an input operation on the window displayed on the second display area.
In another aspect, an information processing apparatus comprises a fourth display controlling means for displaying, when it is determined that a predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to the window displayed on the second display area, the window corresponding to the selection area of the forefront on the first display area.
More specifically, the fourth window controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, S185, S187, S215, S217) displays, when it is determined that a predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to the window displayed on the second display area on the basis of the coordinates data detected by the coordinates detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area of the forefront on the first display area. In this case, if an input operation to the window displayed on the second display area is not required, the window can be moved from the second display area to the first display area, capable of improving operability.
In the other aspect, the information processing apparatus further comprises a fifth display controlling means for displaying, in a case that the window is displayed on the second display area and when it is determined that other window is being displayed on the second display area, the other window on the forefront on the first display area.
More specifically, a fifth display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, S165, S167, S175, S223, S225, S235) displays, in a case that the window is intended to be displayed on the second display area by the first display controlling means or the third display controlling means and when it is determined that other window is being displayed on the second display area, the other window on the forefront on the first display area. For more detail, for example, the storing means may include a first display area identification information storing means (82) for storing identification information of the window to be displayed on the first display area. The fifth display controlling means, when it is determined that other window is being displayed on the second display area (S165, S223), stores the identification information of the other window on the first display area identification information storing means (S167, S225), and displays the window to which the stored identification information is applied on the first display area (S175, S235). In this case, the window to be input from now and the window which has been an object to be operated by now are switched by only a predetermined input, capable of improving operability.
In one exemplary embodiment, the detecting means detects the predetermined input on the basis of the input data from a touch panel (22) which is not set on the first display area but set on the second display area. In this case, it is possible to operate it as if the player touches the selection area of the second display area, and similarly, it is possible to operate the window displayed on the second display area as if the player touches it. Accordingly, it is possible to control the window with an intuitive operation. Also, since the touch panel is an input means, a window as an operational object can be displayed on the second display area which exists within a range touchable by a user, that is, reachable by the user. Accordingly, it is possible to further improve operability.
In another aspect, the storing means stores data to display a basic input window (input window image data) to be displayed on the second display area, and the information processing apparatus further comprises a basic display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, S189, S191, S193, S213, S219, S221, S277, S279, S281) for displaying the basic input window on the second display area when no window to be displayed on the second display area is present. Accordingly, in a case that no window to be displayed on the second display area out of the plurality of windows is present, the basic input window is displayed on the second display area, and therefore, it becomes possible to prompt the user to input, and to respond to an input operation required for the progress of the application, etc. Furthermore, this makes it possible for the user to smoothly perform an input operation without inhibiting the input operation by the user.
In the other aspect, an information processing apparatus comprises a generating means for, when a predetermined coordinates input is performed to the window displayed on the second display area, generating data to display a new window and data to display a new selection area, and storing the generated data in the storing means by bring them correspondence with each other, and a selection area display controlling means for displaying the selection area generated by the generating means on the second display area.
More specifically, the generating means (42, S49, S51, S101, S103, S105, S107, S109) generates data to display a new window and data to display a new selection area, and stores the generated data in the storing means by bringing them into correspondence with each other when a predetermined coordinates input is performed to the window displayed on the second display area. In certain exemplary embodiments, when it is determined that an input is performed to the display position of the word of a search candidate window or the word in a dictionary window, dictionary window image data for explaining the word and a tab number corresponding to the window, and title image data of the tab are generated, and the tab data obtained by bringing them correspondence with each other are stored in the tab data storing area 80. The selection area display controlling means (42, 50, 52, 60, S115, S117) displays the generated selection area on the second display area. Accordingly, by performing an input operation to the window, a new window and a selection area can be created, and therefore, the display of the new window can be controlled by a predetermined input to the selection area, capable of improving operability.
A information processing program of the third exemplary embodiment is an information processing program of an information processing apparatus comprising a storing means for storing data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows, and a display means for including a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The information processing program causes a processor of the information processing apparatus to execute a detecting step and a first display controlling step. The detecting step detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. The first display controlling step displays, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window displayed on the first display area or a window displayed on a forefront by the detecting step, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
A storage medium storing an information processing program of a fourth exemplary embodiment is a storage medium storing an information processing program of an information processing apparatus comprises a storing means for storing data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows, and a display means for including a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The information processing program of the storage medium causes a processor of the information processing apparatus to execute a detecting step and a first display controlling step. The detecting step detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. The first display controlling step displays, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window displayed on the first display area or a window displayed on a forefront by the detecting step, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
A window controlling method of a fifth exemplary embodiment is a window controlling method of an information processing apparatus comprising a storing means for storing data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows, and a display means for including a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The window controlling method includes a detecting step, and a first display controlling step. The detecting step detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. The first display controlling step displays, when it is determined that a first predetermined input is performed within a selection area corresponding to a window displayed on the first display area or a window displayed on a forefront by the detecting step, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
An information processing program of a sixth exemplary embodiment is an information processing program of an information processing apparatus comprising a storing means for storing data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows, and a display means for including a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed, and causes a processor of the information processing apparatus to execute a detecting step, and a third display controlling step. The detecting step detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. The third display controlling step displays, when it is determined that a second predetermined input is performed at a display position of a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on a forefront on the first display area by the detecting step, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
A storage medium storing an information processing program of a seventh exemplary embodiment is a storage medium storing an information processing program of an information processing apparatus comprising a storing means for storing data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows, and a display means for including a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The information processing program of the storage medium causes a processor of the information processing apparatus to execute a detecting step, and a third display controlling step. The detecting step detects an input to display positions on the plurality of selection areas. The third display controlling step displays, when it is determined that a second predetermined input is performed at a display position of a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area by the detecting step, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
A window controlling method of a eighth exemplary embodiment is a window controlling method of an information processing apparatus comprising a storing means for storing data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows, and a display means for including a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The window controlling method includes a detecting step, and a third display controlling step. The detecting step detects an input to a display position of the plurality of selection areas. The third display controlling step displays, when it is determined that a second predetermined input is performed at a display position of a selection area corresponding to a window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area or a window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on a forefront on the first display area by the detecting step, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area.
In these information processing programs, storage medium storing an information processing program, and window controlling method, also, it is possible to have an advantage similarly to the above-described information processing apparatus of the first or second exemplary embodiment.
An information processing apparatus of a ninth exemplary embodiment comprises a storing means, a display means, a detecting means, and a first display controlling means. The storing means stores data to display a plurality of windows and data to display a plurality of selection areas which are respectively corresponded to the plurality of windows. The display means includes a first display area on which only a predetermined window out of the plurality of windows is displayed or the plurality of windows are displayed in an overlapping manner, and a second display area on which the plurality of selection areas are displayed. The detecting means detects an input to display positions of the plurality of selection areas. The first display controlling means displays, when a predetermined input is performed within the selection area by the detecting means, the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area. In the information processing apparatus, similarly to the above-described first or second exemplary embodiment, a predetermined operation is performed on the selection area corresponding to the window displayed on the first display area, the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area, the window which is not displayed on the first display area and the second display area, the window a part of which is hidden under the window displayed on the forefront on the first display area, or the like, and whereby, it is possible to display the window corresponding to the selection area on the second display area, capable of improving operability.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the plurality of selection areas respectively corresponding to the plurality of windows are displayed on the second display area, and a predetermined input to the display position of the selection area is detected, and therefore, the user performs a predetermined input at a position of the selection area on the second display area by utilizing the input means, for example, to thereby control the corresponding window. More specifically, by performing a predetermined input within the selection area on the second display area, even a window displayed on the first display area or an inactive window can be displayed on the second display area so as to be set to an inputable state, capable of improving operability.
The above described features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.